b 1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to razors and, more particularly, to disposable razors having a handle with a compartment therein for containing shaving cream/gel compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,951 disclosed a toothpaste dispenser in which a tube of toothpaste is disposed. The dispenser includes a roller which is moved by a handle and the roller moves longitudinally with respect to the tube of toothpaste to squeeze toothpaste out of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,940 discloses a toothpaste dispensing apparatus which includes a housing for a tube of toothpaste and a pair of rollers within a subassembly housing. The rollers are disposed on opposite sides of the toothpaste tube, and, as the subassembly housing is moved axially with respect to the toothpaste tube, the rollers squeeze toothpaste out of the tube. The apparatus includes a spring-loaded door which acts as a cap for the tube of toothpaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,465 discloses a safety razor with a compartment in the handle, and extending outwardly from the handle, for containing shaving cream or the like. The shaving cream is dispensed through a tube extending upwardly through the handle of the razor and terminating adjacent to the shaving head of the razor. The shaving cream is dispensed by applying pressure to the wall of the container that extends outwardly from the handle. The container for the shaving cream includes a flexible wall which extends outwardly from the handle and which is adapted to be squeezed so that the shaving cream flows out of the nozzle or tube.
An alternate embodiment in the '465 patent discloses a similar type of container for the shaving cream, but secured to the handle completely externally of the handle. Again, the container includes a tube which terminates adjacent to the head of the razor.
For a two-edged safety razor, there may be two shaving cream containers secured to the handle, the tubes or nozzles of which both terminate adjacent to the razor edges so that the shaving cream may be applied directly to the face of the user as the razor is brought to the face for shaving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,119 discloses another type of razor in which a pressurized container is disposed in the handle for containing shaving cream. The shaving cream is dispensed from the pressurized container through a nozzle arrangement at the head of the razor. The dispenser is controlled by a button, and depressing the button dispenses the shaving cream through the head of the razor onto the surface being shaved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,942 discloses a razor having a handle hollowed out and holding different items. The hollow handle may include more than one portion, each portion of which includes a separate chamber for holding different shaving associated material or grooming material. Shaving cream, aftershave lotion, pre-shave lotion, deodorant, etc., may be disposed within the chambers of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,034 discloses another type of safety razor in which a pressurized container of shaving cream is disposed within the handle of the razor. In this case, the pressurized container defines the handle of the razor, and the shaving head of the razor is secured to the upper portion of the container. The shaving cream is dispensed by a push-button arrangement. The nozzle through which the shaving cream flows is disposed adjacent to the razor head. However, the shaving cream is not dispensed through the razor head as in the '119 patent. Rather, the shaving cream is dispensed close to the shaving head, similar to the showing in the '465 patent.
In the razor systems disclosed in the '465, '119, and '034 patents, the shaving cream/gel is dispensed adjacent to the surface being shaved. Thus, in the first place, the razor must be positioned against or adjacent to the surface being shaved before the shaving compound is applied. In most cases, it is preferable to have the shaving compound remain on the area being shaved for a short period of time in order to allow the shaving compound to perform the desired function of softening the whiskers to be shaved. In utilizing the apparatus disclosed in the three patents, this either requires two separate operations, such as apply and wait, or else the shaving compound is applied to the area being shaved immediately before shaving. If two separate operations are utilized, then the handiness of having the shaving compound built into the handle of the container loses its effect by the awkwardness of applying the shaving compound either through or adjacent to the head of the razor. In addition, even though safety razors are disclosed, inadvertent movements of the razor may result in cutting or nicking the surface being shaved while applying the shaving compound.
In the '942 patent, the razor handle is taken apart to use the desired material contained in the handle.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by allowing the user to apply a shaving compound prior to the shaving operation, but retains the convenience of having the shaving compound stored in the handle of the razor. In addition, while the shaving compound is being applied, the razor blade or shaving head remains safely away from the area to be shaved, thus substantially eliminating the inadvertent cutting or nicking of the skin.